Please Say You Love Me Back
by PLLCanada
Summary: After spilling her guts to Brittany and being semi rejected, how will Santana finally convince her that these feelings are mutual. Set after the events of episode 2x15.  Lots of 'fluff', so be prepared
1. The Heartbreak

I've never written a fan-fiction before, so please bear with me. At this point I don't know where the story is headed, I just kind of type what I think or feel and go from there. What I do know is that there will be at least 3 chapters in this story. So please, do enjoy and let met know what you think. Thanks, Abi.

**Chapter 1**

Santana walked away stunned, she couldn't believe what just happened. The song, the confession, the "I love you". It meant nothing? How could Brittany not feel the same way? We've been best friends for years and she chooses Artie over her. If Santana were a guy, this would be the equivalent of a kick in the nads.

What was she supposed to do now, act like nothing ever happened? Pretend that she didn't feel this way and try to get things back to how they were before?

She couldn't.

She needed Brittany as more than just a friend; she needed her in a way that only love could fulfill. It was her job to show her just how much she truly meant the things she said.

She was off to find miss Holliday, the only person that knew what was going on. She needed to let her know what just happened and she needed help dealing with it.

She caught Holly just as she was about to leave for her car, to go home.

"Miss Holliday?" Santana nearly shouted, she couldn't let her leave without talking to her.

"Ya, Santana." She said turning around until her eyes met Santana's. "What's wrong?" Noticing the tears still in Santana's eyes from her recent heartbreak.

"I… I need to talk to you about what happened earlier." Santana said, still sniffling.

"Sure, but I really need to be leaving now, I teach a jazzercise class in less than an hour. Can I drive you home while we talk?" Holly said gently, as she placed her arm on Santana's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'd like that, thanks." Santana said as tried to wipe the tears that were still falling from her eyes.

The two walked off to Miss Holliday's car.

After Santana gave her the directions to her house, it was nearly five minutes into the ride, when Holly finally broke the silence.

"You seemed upset earlier. Is something wr-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Santana interrupted her.

"Brittany doesn't want to be with me!" Santana exclaimed, with tears once again pouring from her eyes.

Holly had no idea what to say, everything seemed so perfect when the three of them had performed Landslide. Brittany and Santana had hugged and even exchanged a few loving words. She just couldn't understand how a moment so amazing and beautiful as that, could turn into a devastating story.

"I told her how I felt and she said 'no' because she was already in love with someone." Santana continued, still sobbing.

"Well, how do you feel?" Holly asked, trying to say it softly, as to not upset the frigid brunette.

"I told her that I wanted to be with her. No one else, not any guy. I told her I loved her and… and all she could do was say she loved Artie and that she could never hurt him." Santana replied, as the hurt and anger appeared in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. There are plenty of other people out there, that I can guarantee would love to go out with you." Holly stated, before quickly regretting the last part of what she said.

"But I don't want anyone other than Brittany. She's the one that I want to be with. I-" Santana stuttered, she never stuttered. She knew she had to say what she was feeling, but she just didn't know how to put it in full sentences. Then it finally hit her.

"I can't be without her and not just as a friend. I need to be with her fully. These things that I'm feeling, they… they passed the area of friendship months, maybe even years ago. I need her. I love her."

There, she said it again. If she didn't mean it the first time, she really meant it now.

Holly had never really been in love before, but she knew what Santana meant.

"If that's how you feel, then you really need to show her. Show her just how much you need her. Show her the real Santana, the one that I'm seeing right now, the one that is hopelessly in love. Show her your need, your want, your 'I want to be with you' side and if she truly feels the same way, she'll be yours."

Just then, the car pulled up to Santana's house. She had a new mentality now, she knew that she was going to have to put everything she had into this and she had to win Brittany over.

"Thank you so much Holly- I mean, Miss H." She said, slightly embarrassed that she may have just passed the student-teacher boundary. Who was she kidding; she crossed that line minutes ago when she started spilling her guts.

Holly realized Santana's embarrassment and quickly grabbed her hand before she got out of the car.

"And hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, here's my number" She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen with her free hand, let go of Santana's and jotted down her number. "Don't hesitate to call… and you can call me Holly if you want." She added, with a slight grin.

"Thank you and thanks again for helping me." Santana said before grabbing her bag from between her feet and heading to her front door. Before going in, she turned to Holly and waved. The car sped off and Santana said to herself, while walking in the house.

"It's meant to be."


	2. The Support System

She quickly made her way up to her room, she needed to find a way to get Brittany to love her back in the same way she did.

Less than a minute into brainstorming, she realized how dumb she looked. She had a notebook, pen, highlighter and her laptop on Google with "how to convince someone to love you back" in the search bar. She assumed that this was how Rachel must spend most of her free nights.

After a slight chuckle and a quick glance at a few of the search results, she heard her dad's truck pull into the driveway and the sound of the front door opening soon followed.

She's not used to being home when either of her parents returned, especially not on a Friday night. She'd usually either be at one of Coach Sylvester's grueling Cheerios practices or out with Brittany, trying to teach her the ways of life… or how to do grade three math, but now that both of those things were gone (at least for now) she felt needy. Like she needed something to distract her, something to fill her now seemingly lonely life.

In the past, when she was bored she'd go to a party or the movies. Something along those lines, but today she just didn't feel up to it. Something suddenly caught her attention. It was the Sweet Valley High DVD case, she recalled earlier when she had asked Brittany if she wanted to go home and watch it with her. She couldn't even imagine watching the show without her now; it would hurt way too much.

Instead, Santana shut her laptop and put her notebook under her bed. She had a hard enough time imagining people at school finding out about her "lady love", so the thought of one of her parents finding out made her stomach go in knots.

Once everything that might lead to suspicion was hidden, she heard the front door open once again, her mom this time. She took one last glance of her room before heading downstairs, to see what her parents were up to for the night.

Both of her parents were surprised when they heard her voice.

"Hey." Santana said, trying not to seem too upset.

"Oh, hi honey! Her mom said enthusiastically, before heading over to the counter to put her briefcase down, her mom was Child Support Lawyer.

"You're home early, I thought you'd still be out with Brittany?" Her father added.

Brittany.

Just the mention of her name made her want to cry, but she took a deep breath before replying.

"No… she, um… had other plans." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Okay, well your father and I have a date planned for tonight, but if you don't want to be alone for the rest of the evening, I suppose we could postpone it."

"No, don't! You guys go have fun, I'll probably go see Sam tonight." She knew she didn't want to, but he was her boyfriend. She had to keep up appearances; otherwise people will start to think something's up.

Her dad nodded and tossed her the keys to his truck.

"If there's any drinking, call one of us and we'll make sure everyone gets home safely." He quickly added.

Santana headed back up to her room and called Sam to see if they could meet up tonight.

After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I was wondering what you were up to tonight?"

"Not much really. I hear Puck's having a party, do you want to go?"

She really didn't want to, but in a way, she knew she had to.

"Sure, I'll meet you there in an hour or so. Bye."

Before Sam could even get out another word, she hung up. She really didn't want to talk to him any longer.

Once she'd had a shower, put on some fresh clothes and arrived at Puck's it was nearly 7:30. She didn't care that she was over an hour late, what's the worse that could happen? Sam would be mad at her? Right now, that didn't seem like such a bad thing. Besides, she didn't love him or even really want to be with him. He was just a pawn in her game and to be honest, she was sick of the game, sick of hiding behind this stupid wall of sex. She only loved one person, so why bother anymore.

She thought about it again and realized that she couldn't just break up with Sam, people could easily add it all up. Sing and cry to a love song with Brittany and then break up with your boyfriend later that day. Too obvious.

So Santana walked in to see everyone from Glee Club, Puck and Lauren making out on the couch, Rachel in the back drinking a plastic cup full of a liquid (presumably non-alcoholic), Finn and Quinn flirting by the keg (way too obvious), Tina and Mike cuddling on the lazy boy and then she noticed Brittany sitting on Artie's lap by the kitchen.

Before she could even process the sight of them, she hears someone yelling her name over the music, trying to get her attention.

"Santana! Over here, by the window."

She knew it was Sam by the sound of his voice. She walked over and Sam quickly plants a peck on her lips, before she quickly shoots back in disgust.

"Did you get stuck in traffic?" Sam didn't even notice her displeasure.

"Sure." She replied, with her attention turned back to Brittany on Artie's lap.

She cringed, before feeling Sam put his arms around her.

"What the-" She stopped, choosing her words wisely. "Sorry, I just need to, um… use the washroom."

She made it to the washroom, closed the door and locked it. Before she knew it, tears were pouring from her eyes.

Why did she come here? She needed to be alone.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey."

"Occupied!" Santana quickly replied, trying not to sound upset.

"Please? I've spilt my drink all over me."

Santana hesitantly opened the door, trying her best to hide her noticeably red -from crying- face.

Of course, it was Rachel. Who else would've spilt pop everywhere?

"Thank you so much." Rachel said appreciatively, and then she noticed how upset Santana was and pulled her back into the washroom with her.

"What are you doing?" Santana said, replying to the unwanted gesture.

"We need to talk." Rachel closed the door and began washing her sweater under the faucet.

"Why would I ever talk to you?" Santana replied hastily.

"Because I'm the only one who actually understood the true story behind your performance in Glee today."

"What do you think you're talking about Berry?" Quickly denying Rachel's statement.

"It's kind of obvious, plus I overheard what you said in the hallway." Rachel added, still washing her pop stained argyle sweater.

"Didn't your mom-" Santana stopped, correcting what she just said. "…Dads ever teach you not to eaves drop?" She replied, clearly upset.

"I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to talk to, but I just want to let you know that I'm here if you ever need to talk. I know what you're going through." Rachel replied sincerely.

"How the hell is your relationship with Finn even remotely close to mine with Brittany." She no longer denied what Rachel had said. "At least you guys can be together, without it being this huge scandal." Santana added, clearly hurt.

"That may be true, but what I've been taught is that love is love, no matter who it's between." She shut off the water coming from the faucet, before continuing. "I know it may not seem like it now, but one day you'll look back on this day and realize that coming out was one the greatest things you ever did in life." Rachel added, with her hand now holding Santana's.

"Coming out? Wait, how would you know any of this?" She quickly replied.

"My two dads have told me their teenage coming out stories before, you know." Rachel responded, a gentle smirk on her face.

Santana was silent; she had no idea what to do now. She just essentially came out to Rachel. She knew she'd be okay with it, but what if she told someone? What if she told Sam? Even though she didn't care that much for Sam, he was her boyfriend and she couldn't stand the thought of him finding out she was gay.

Once all of these worries flooded her mind, she had to make sure Rachel kept her mouth shut.

"Don't tell." Santana said firmly, squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Don't worry, I won't. Just… If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you and so are my dads." Rachel said, as she leaned in to give Santana a sincere hug.

Santana accepted.

"Thank you." She replied as a few tears fell from her face and onto Rachel's shoulder.

"One last thing." Rachel added, as she made sure that she and Santana had full eye contact before continuing. "I think you need to break it off with Sam."

Santana went to reply, until Rachel put her hand up to silence her.

"You don't need to tell him you're gay, but you really shouldn't lead him on like this. Just tell him..." Rachel momentarily stopped, to think of an acceptable excuse. "Tell him your parents want you to focus on your studies, since your cheerleading scholarship chances are gone and if he still doesn't believe you, just say you want to be single right now, then storm off."

Santana knew that Rachel was right, it was wrong to keep him hanging on like this, so after agreeing with Rachel she made her way out to the living room where she found Sam.

She had been in the washroom for nearly 10 minutes and she was nervous as hell, but she knew that she needed to do this now. She made her way over to Sam.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, sure" he softly replied.

"Outside." She added.


	3. The Song

The newly single Santana was able to avoid basically everyone until Monday afternoon. She had been in one class with Sam and two with Brittany, but was able to avoid them by seeming concentrated on her work. That was until Glee club, she was the first to arrive so she quietly sat in the of the choir room. She knew Sam always sat in the front row, in order to be with his teammates and since Artie was in a wheelchair, he and Brittany sat in the very front as well.

Everything was seemingly fine, until Mr. Schuester brought up this week's project.

WISDOM

"Who can give me an example of wisdom?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Hogwarts." Brittany was quick to reply.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle. It was still the Brittany she knew and loved.

"Not really what I meant." Mr. Schue resumed his focus on the class before continuing. "This week I want each of you to perform a song, which exemplifies wisdom. Meaning it tells a true meaningful story. Split into pairs and then I'll draw performing order from my hat on Friday."

Everyone split into pairs, Finn and Quinn, Tina and Mike, Puck and Lauren and Brittany and Artie. Then the only ones who were left were Santana and Rachel.

Santana was glad it was Rachel who was the only one without a partner. I mean, she was the only one in the club, besides Brittany that knew what Santana was going through.

The two of them spent the rest of the hour brainstorming. Santana knew this was the perfect opportunity to show Brittany just how much she meant the things she had said the other day and Rachel was onboard with her plan.

They just had to find the perfect song.

It was Thursday evening and they still didn't have a clue what they would sing, there were so many they could think of, but none of them really seemed right for what message they were trying to convey.

Until it hit Santana, she realized the perfect song.

Santana sat at the back of the choir room, oblivious to what was going on as she was so focused on how she would perform it. When suddenly she heard Artie being pushed to the front of the room by Brittany and then they cued the band to start.

She recognized the song immediately; she used to hear it all the time on those late-night 1970's song collection commercials.

They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Santana just couldn't believe they chose that song, it's not like Artie's known her forever. They've been dating for a couple months and before that Brittany didn't even know who he was.

So why this one?

Santana had been the one that was always there for Brittany, she was there when they both started high school, she was the one who helped Brittany with her homework, she was the one who explains life to Brittany, Santana's the one that has and understands her and Brittany has Santana too.

This song wasn't meant for them to be singing together and Santana knew it.

She was ready to storm out of the classroom because she was so upset, she just couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly the song ended and Santana quickly snapped out of it.

It wasn't until the last name was drawn, that Santana and Rachel finally performed.

The two slowly walked up to the front, before giving each other a quick nod and then they cued the band.

It started off with the smooth strokes of the guitar, before it eventually led into Santana's soft and sultry voice.

Come with me

My love

To the sea

The sea of love

I want to tell you

How much

I love you

It wasn't until a few words in, that Santana actually looked up from her feet. She instantly saw Brittany and the words just seemed to come out as if she'd written them herself. As if the song were about the two of them.

Do you remember

When we met

That's the day

I knew you were my pet

I wanna tell you

How much

I love you

Everything was falling into place. Santana's eyes were still focused on Brittany's and whether she knew it or not, Brittany's were looking back at the brunette's.

Rachel noticed the looks the two girls were sharing and couldn't help but smile. She didn't know all of the details of the girls' relationship, but she knew it was real and that Santana's feeling were requited.

No one else in the room, besides the three girls knew what was going on. That was until the last third of the song.

Come with me

My love

To the sea

The sea of love

I wanna tell you

How much

I love you

By the time Santana had sung "I love you" she was standing directly in front of Brittany, no more than a foot from her.

They hadn't exchanged any words or even touched hands. Instead they both just stayed there, in that moment no one else existed, not Artie, Sam or anyone. Not even Rachel was in their universe.

Suddenly the group started clapping and they were abruptly brought back to reality. Santana had finally moved back to the stage, as she broke her eye contact with her true love.

Santana and Brittany didn't say anything to each other in the choir room after that. She knew that the song had done everything for her and she couldn't have been happier, it was just a matter of time before they saw each other again.

Santana got a ride home with Rachel after Glee, she really needed to thank her. Even though she had spent years tormenting the pantsuit wearing diva, Santana knew that Rachel was a great friend to have. She was understanding, accepting and ultimately loyal. Not only Rachel helped her with the song, but she had kept her secret and that was all she really needed at this point.

Once home Santana flopped onto her bed, even though she had only performed for a few minutes, it felt like she had just run an entire marathon. She had a quick shower before going back to her bed to work on homework. It may have been the weekend, but Santana had a feeling that she would be quite busy for most of it, so she quickly finished her work, before she heard a tapping noise.


	4. The Significance

It took a few taps before Santana realized where it was coming from.

Her window.

She jumped over to it as quick as she possibly could, before seeing luscious blonde hair down below.

She opened her window, just as another rock flew up, hitting her right in the eye.

"Sorry." Brittany exclaimed from down below.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked, still rubbing her eye.

"I saw it once in a movie!" Santana replied excitedly.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to stop once the person in the window notices you." Santana added, realizing that Brittany was just as clueless as when they last spoke.

"Oh…Can I come in now?"

"Yeah, sorry." Santana quickly responded, before skipping down the stairs to open the door for her lady.

Brittany had been to Santana's house many times before, so she was the one who led them into the family room where Santana started the conversation.

"I never really asked you before, but what are you doing here?" Santana asked, although she was fairly sure she already knew the answer to that.

"I broke up with Artie… Well actually, he broke up with me."

Before Santana could even get a word out, Brittany continued.

"He already kind of knew what was going on between us. When we performed that song with Miss H, he said he could see in my eyes that I loved you… as more than a friend and then today, when you sang me that song, it was kind of obvious."

"Sorry about that." Santana added shyly.

"Don't be!" Brittany quickly shot back. "You did nothing wrong, I was the one who screwed it all up."

"Don't say that." Santana said, trying to not make the blonde girl feel so bad.

"No, it's true. I just… you know I'd never want to hurt anyone and when you told me you loved me, I didn't know what to say."

Santana couldn't do anything, but nod.

"I was terrified of hurting Artie, but I didn't realize until later on, that by saying yes to him I was hurting you… My best friend in the whole world." She added, as their hands met.

"You know I meant those things that I said, right?" Before Brittany could reply, she added to her question. "That I… I love… you."

"I know you did. I hope you still do, because… I love you too." Brittany responded without skipping a beat.

Santana leaned in, until Brittany's finally joined in. This was the first time they'd just kissed. Sure they'd made out and all, but nothing like this.

The slight tickle Santana got as Brittany's bottom lip brushed with hers. That feeling they each got as their lips fully met, as if they were made to fit together.

After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity for both of them, they broke apart, still holding hands.

"I want to do things right this time." Santana said, as she got a firmer grip on Brittany's hands.

Brittany replied with a puzzled look.

"I want to this the way 'normal' couples would." Santana tried again.

Brittany still not quite sure what she meant.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Santana asked.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, but… but I thought you didn't want people to get suspicious?"

"Screw 'em!" Santana replied with a gentle smirk on her face.

"Okay, what would you like to do then?" Brittany asked enthusiastically.

"I have a great place where we could go." Santana replied, content as ever.

After a 30-minute drive, the pair arrived where Santana had mentioned before.

Breadstix.

Santana knew why Breadstix meant so much to her. Obviously they had great food, but this was also the place of their first encounter.

They were eight years old and Brittany had just moved into Lima with her family. Santana had been sitting with her parents in the restaurant, when she noticed a blonde girl sitting at the next table over who looked to be about her age. They never said anything to each other that night. Santana didn't even know if Brittany had noticed her at all, but that didn't matter because Santana had noticed her and she knew that one day they'd really meet and they'd be friends forever.

It wasn't long before they did finally met, they both went to the same elementary school, "Lima P.S." and they had all the same interests, dance club, junior cheerios and even choir. They quickly became friends. At the time neither of them knew where things would lead, but she was just happy to have her as a friend.

A best friend.

Before they were seated, Brittany had asked the hostess if they could sit at a certain table. Santana knew which table it was, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Brittany remembered the first time they met.

Brittany saw the content in Santana's face and knew that they both knew the significance of this spot.

They held hands on the table; neither of them cared if anyone saw. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

They hadn't spoken in a week; so most of their conversation was about what each other had been up to. Brittany had spent most of it with Artie, which surprisingly didn't upset Santana all that much because they were together now and that was all that mattered. When Santana finally told Brittany what she had been doing the past week she simply told her "nothing."

It was true; she'd done nothing this past week. Sure she'd gone to a party, Brittany already knew that. She'd broken it off with Sam and the whole school knew that.

She'd done nothing since then because she was too heartbroken over Brittany. Too hurt to do anything, but that was the past and this, this was the present and future.

Neither of them could've been happier.


	5. The Real Thing

Sure, Santana had been in relationships before - with boys - but never anything like this. The way neither of them could bare being apart for longer than a day and how they loved and cherished every moment they were together. The way Brittany's smile brought Santana infinite joy and Santana's crude, yet charming jokes made Brittany giggle until she was ridden with hiccups. Nothing could compare to this.

All of Santana's past relationships had been based solely on physical attraction and sure, Santana thought Brittany was stunning, but there was clearly something more. Santana knew that if she wanted this relationship to be real, she had to take it slow. In the three weeks they'd been together, they'd done nothing more than kiss. It made their relationship all the more special and Brittany knew that as well.

Even though Santana had confessed her love for Santana through song to the entire glee club and the two were always seen linking pinkies, no one other than Artie and Rachel had been able to add it all up. They'd both been fine with keeping it a secret until a few days before, when Santana had mentioned seeing Lauren and Puck kissing in the hallway to Brittany.

"Will we ever be like that?" Brittany asked, replying to what Santana had said about Lauren and Puck.

"Like what?" Santana replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"You know… Public?" Brittany answered.

Before Santana could even muster out a word, Brittany continued.

"I think I want to. I mean, it seems like everyone else can do what they want, when they want, wherever they want… and I know you're worried people will explode with anger left and right, but just look at Kurt. Sure, there was one guy who didn't like the way he 'chose' to live his life, but everyone else was fine with it. His dad still loved him, the glee club loved him, teachers loved him… everyone still loved him. Why do you think it'd be different with us?"

Santana couldn't believe what had just come out of Brittany's mouth, the way she had said it made it seem like she'd been thinking about if forever.

Whenever Brittany actually thought about something, you knew she really cared.

To be honest, Santana had been thinking about it too, she had been feeling a slight urge to tell someone (other than Rachel and Holly) about their relationship, but kept pushing those thoughts down. That was until now.

"I want to tell people." Santana couldn't believe she'd just said that and with such ease.

"I want everyone to know just how much I'm in love and who I'm in love with. I want everything with you. No matter at what cost. I'm in love… and I'm proud of it."

"You really mean that?" Brittany countered, now with tears in her eyes.

"More than anything." Santana answered, trying to fight back tears by putting a generous smile on her face.

By now they'd both gradually moved from their spots in Santana's room, Santana at her desk by the door and Brittany sitting on a chair by the window. To being next to the bed.

There was nothing left to say, they'd both admitted to wanting to put their relationship out there for the world to see. Everything was falling into place.

Their hands were intertwined, their eyes were so focused on each other, it was as if they were in their own world again and nothing could've been more incredible.

Santana's hands gradually made their way up Brittany's arms, taking everything in fully, they both got goose bumps. Santana's hands eventually made their way up to Brittany's face, while Brittany's hands were firmly placed on Santana's hips.

Santana studied Brittany's face with her fingers, slowly outlining her jaw with her index fingers.

She was gorgeous.

Both girls moved in slowly, before their lips brushed.

Santana could've sworn she'd just seen a firework.

She gently moved her right hand up into Brittany's hair, still kissing her tenderly.

They'd kissed before- even had sex - but nothing felt as amazing as this.

It was almost 7 P.M., the sun had just set, everything was quiet and they were in love.

Nothing could've been better.

Until both girls heard a knock at Santana's door, it was her mom.

"Hey hon, it's almost dinner time. Will Brittany be joining us?"

Santana had nearly forgotten there was a world outside her bedroom and the look on Brittany's face told the same story. Before she nodded, acknowledging Mrs. Lopez's question.

"Ya mom, we'll be down in a few." Santana replied, loud enough to reach her mom through the door.

After Santana heard her mom go downstairs, she turned back to Brittany.

"I'm going to tell them."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked with a surprised, yet comforting look on her face.

"More than ever." Santana responded with a sincere smile on her face.

After a few moments the girls made their way back downstairs, pinkies joined. They'd gone over a short plan in Santana's room of how they were going to do it. It was the most nerve-racking thing either of them had ever planned on doing, but they knew they'd have to eventually.

The sooner the better.

A/N: I should have chapter six up tomorrow and thank you all so much for your feedback. This being my first fan-fiction, I can't believe how many of you have read, reviewed and even put it in your story alert thing.

Thanks again, Abi.


	6. The Dinner

Once Santana's mom knew that Brittany was staying for dinner, she made bowtie pasta with meat sauce. It was Brittany's favourite, mainly because she'd thought it was like 'edible clothes'.

All four of them sat down and started eating right away.

Santana kept stuffing her mouth full of pasta so that she didn't have to say much (for now), while Brittany took it as a race, so she quickly joined in on the face stuffing. Santana's parents on the other hand couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the two girls, they'd been friends for years, so anytime Brittany joined them for dinner it made for a very fun night.

It wasn't until Mr. Lopez got out the ice cream that Santana finally spoke up.

"Um… Brit and I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Santana had never seemed so shy in her life.

"Sure honey, is something wrong?" Mrs. Lopez replied, noticing how nervous Santana was.

"No. I mean, I don't think so. It's just that, um… I- we wanted to tell you that we're, uh…" Santana knew she needed to spit it out, she just didn't know how.

"Did something happen at school?" Santana's father asked, cluelessly.

"No." Santana replied firmly.

"Glee club?" Her mother now joined in on the guessing game.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. I'm just trying to tell you that… I… I-"

"I'm dating your daughter" Brittany finally added, in a firm, serious voice.

Santana couldn't believe how fast Brittany was able to say it.

The house fell silent for a minute, which to Santana felt like a year.

The silence eventually got to her and she took it in the worst way possible.

They hated her and the idea of them together disgusted them. They were going to kick her out; just like Quinn's parents had when they found out their daughter was pregnant.

Santana had no idea what to do, she felt the need to apologize, but she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Tears were falling from her eyes, as Brittany held her hand under the table.

"What are you sorry about, you've done nothing wrong. You love who you love. I thought you would've realized that we'd love you no matter what." Her father stated, before continuing. "We're your parents and that's what parents do, we accept." Mr. Lopez added.

Santana couldn't believe it and neither could Brittany. Their chins were nearly on the ground, until it finally hit Brittany.

"Awesome! So what kind of ice cream is that?" Brittany asked, not truly realizing how important what had just happened was.

"It's strawberry dear" Mrs. Lopez replied.

"Really? Just like that?" Santana asked, she'd never been so astonished.

"Just like that, I mean nothing's changed. You're still the same person you've always been. Still the person we raised you to be. Besides, we already kind of knew." Mr. Lopez returned.

"Wait. What?" Santana couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She was sure her parents had never seen her with Brittany in a way that would make them think they were somehow together.

"I mean, it doesn't really take a genius. You two have been inseparable for years. I've never actually heard you mention Brittany having a boyfriend - or girlfriend for that matter - and all of your past relationships seemed to end after a day or two.

Santana knew that was true. She'd 'dated' Puck, but that was for social ranking, nothing more. Then there was Sam and she knew from the start that that was going nowhere. Of course there were others, but they all seemed fake, nothing like what she has right now.

"So the only person that's ever really been around is Brittany and it's obvious that you care for each other." Her father stated, before adding to his statement. "I'm actually happy you two are together."

"Yeah, me too" Her mother added in complete agreement.

"Me three!" Brittany added, now eating a bowl of ice cream.

Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a loving peck on her shoulder. She wasn't ready to kiss her girlfriend in front of her parents, that still seemed too awkward.

"Get a room you two!" Mrs. Lopez shot back jokingly.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle. Her parents knew, they were supportive and now this was truly one of the greatest days of her life.

"This ice cream is really good!" Brittany concluded, with her eyes crossed looking at the end of the spoon filled with pink - semi melted - ice cream, which was in front of her lips.

It was nearly 10 P.M. by the time Brittany and Santana had reached the last few moments of 50 First Dates. They'd both seen the movie several times, nevertheless Brittany still cried during the last part.

"It's just so cute! I mean, she remembers him. How amazing is that?"

"Pretty amazing." Santana replied, clearly distracted by Brittany's presence. "You know what's even cuter and more amazing?"

"You?" Brittany shot back quickly.

"Hey, you stole my punch line!" Santana exclaimed in amusement.

"Yeah, well you stole my heart." Brittany added with a sweet grin on her face.

"Haha, wow! Cheesy much?" Santana said, smiling with her tongue wedged between her upper and lower teeth.

"Only for you, babe." Brittany replied, leaning in for Santana's lips.

Santana quickly returned the favor and before they knew it, the credits of the movie were rolling and Santana's parents had turned off the lights upstairs.

Santana stood up from the couch where they were cuddled.

"Ready to go to bed, my darling?" Santana asked, reaching out her hand playfully to guide her girlfriend.

"I thought you'd never ask." Brittany quickly returned, joining in on the act.

They both headed upstairs to bed, to sleep - and only sleep - Santana wasn't about to get her freak on with her parents in the room next door.

**A/N: I really wanted to keep it light in the 'coming out department', especially when it came to the parents (at least for my first fan-fiction). Please enjoy and thanks again for all of the feedback, I never once expected this to happen. So truly thanks, Abi.**


	7. The Next Step

There about five minutes left in the lunch period Santana and Brittany shared, as they both stood in front of their adjacent lockers.

Santana's eyes dropped from the shelf in her locker where her books were piled, before the words dripped from her mouth.

"So when do you want to do this thing?"

"What thing?" Brittany asked innocently, clueless as ever.

"Raise Berry up the flag poll out front." Santana replied in her second language of sarcasm.

"I-" Brittany started before quickly being interrupted.

"No." Santana started, realizing how easily convinced the blonde girl was and always has been. She continued. "I mean, the whole..." she quickly checked her surroundings, before whispering the rest. "the whole 'telling everyone about us' thing."

"I'm ready when you are." Brittany countered calmly.

Santana had found out the day before that Brittany had already told her parents about them when their relationship had started. So Santana knew she was comfortable with this.

The bell rang for everyone to make their way to class.

"I'll think of something, okay?" Santana added, realizing she was tight for time.

Before the two headed to their respective 4th period classes, they linked pinkies and gave each other some knowing looks.

Santana spent the rest of the school day, before glee club focused on finding a way to tell people about her relationship. Then it finally hit her.

She knew the idea was cheesy and sure it sounded like something out of the 'Rachel Berry Guide To Love', but it made perfect sense.

She was going to sing a song.

After school and glee club had ended and all of the glee club members - with the exception of Santana - had left, she submitted her request.

"Mr. Schue, I know regionals are in a few days and the entire group is really focused on our performance, but I was wondering if maybe I could perform a little number tomorrow?"

Before Mr. Schuester could even get a word out of his surprised face, Santana continued.

"It's not to prove something or anything like that." At least not in glee club she thought to herself. "I just want to loosen things up a bit, you know?"

She knew that that wasn't the real reason behind her sudden urge for a solo, but she didn't feel the need to give him the real reason.

"Sure Santana, that sounds fine. You'd probably have to perform at the end of the day tomorrow though, just because we're really going to need those last few days to focus solely on the regionals set list. So if you're ready and up for it, I'd be more than happy to have you perform tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Mr. Schue!" Santana exclaimed, clearly excited.

She waved goodbye and started to leave the room before Mr. Schuester's voice caught her by surprise.

"Is there any other reason why you wanted to perform?"

She knew he wasn't implying anything, but she wasn't going to risk him finding anything out.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see." She replied endearingly, with a grin on her face.

Santana went straight home and called Brittany To let her know that she couldn't meet up with her tonight. Brittany knew that she was up to something, but assumed that she wanted to keep it a surprise.

"That's fine, I guess. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yup! Love you." Santana answered with those two words that meant to so much, but were so simple to say.

"Love you too!" Brittany quickly replied, knowing she meant them just as much.

It was nearly the end of the next day's glee club meeting and yet Santana was surprisingly calm. Sure, she'd performed in front of people before, hundreds. Heck, she'd performed on live national television when she was on the cheerios, but nothing like this. Yet that didn't seem to faze her.

She'd heard the song once on her parents' radio, when she was younger and had loved it ever since. Sure, it may have seemed out of her range and more like a Mercedes song, but Santana knew she had it in her.

The band started, as it always did. Before she knew it, her time to speak was now. In a full, sweet and soulful voice, she started.

_At last, my love has come along _

_My lonely days are over _

_And life is like a song_

All of the girls in the group, even Brittany had heard the song before, as they all started swaying their heads, while mouthing along. The guys on the other hand tried to act as if they'd never heard the song before, even though she was certain at least one of them had. She almost started to miss seeing Kurt sing along. Almost.

_Oh yeah, at last_

_The skies above are blue _

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers _

_The night I looked at you_

With that last word Santana lovingly pointed at Brittany, before throwing her an amorous glance.

_I found a dream that I could speak to _

_A dream that I can call my own _

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to _

_A thrill that I have never known _

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

Santana was in front of Brittany, just as she had been only a few weeks before, but this time she went one step further and took the blonde girl's hand.

_When you smile, you smile_

Santana smiled at Brittany, before the favor was quickly returned.

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

Still holding her girlfriend's hand, Santana spun her around gracefully and rhythmically.

_And here we are in heaven _

_For you are mine_

Santana brought Brittany in closely.

_At last_

After the last few words fell from her mouth and with Brittany still by her side, Santana thought to herself 'actions speak louder than words, right?'

Without even hesitating, she turned to her right and her lips met Brittany's.

If they hadn't already put the puzzle together, they sure had now.

A few gasped, one clapped, several were left speechless and Puck did as Puck always did, he whistled in amusement.

"You see this smoking hot, leggy blonde right here?" Santana asked the small audience, as she gently squeezed both of Brittany's biceps into her torso. "She's my girlfriend. Any objections will simply be ignored, as I suggest you all just friggen deal with it, or else my foot will be so far up your a-"

"Okay Santana, we've got it." Mr. Schuester quickly interrupted her.

Glee club was dismissed and they were now public. Sure, only the New Directions really knew at this point, but both Santana and Brittany made it clear that they weren't going to deny anything.

**A/N: That is it... Finito! I know I had said at the end of the last chapter that I was going to write at least two more, but I didn't really want to drag it along too much, so I just kind of packed it into this last chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it, I know I had a great time writing all seven of these chapters, even if I had to stay up until an ungodly hour each night - or rather morning - because it seemed to be the only time I was actually capable of writing something decent.**

**So again, I hope you all enjoy and thanks again for all of your feedback, Abi.**

**Oh and since I've had such great feedback on this, I'm pretty sure I'll be writing some more stories in the future. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
